


A New Beginning

by Bokormen



Series: SSG Danny Messer [2]
Category: CSI: NY, The Unit
Genre: Alternate Universe, Backstory, Friendship, Gen, Military Background, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokormen/pseuds/Bokormen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden and Don meet Danny for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

 

Mac and the brunette was walking out of Mac's office when Mac caught Danny's attention and waved him over to them.

«Danny this is Aiden Burn, she is taking over for Ray. I was hoping that since you are the last person to join us that you could show her around.»

«No problem Mac. Just finished my case anyway so I have nothing better to do before you give me a new case.» Danny grinned. «Nice to meet you. I am Danny Messer, but everyone calls me Danny.» Danny greeted the new CSI once Mac had disappeared into his office again.

«Not Daniel?» The woman grinned teasingly.

«Please no.» Danny shuddered. «The only person that have ever called me Daniel was my Ma, and that was only when I had done something bad.» The woman by his side laughed at that.

«Okay Danny it is. I am Aiden. You been here long?»

«Six months, give or take. And I can't tell you how glad I am that you are joining us now. When I first started it was Mac, Stella, Ray and Fiona. Fiona transferred shortly after I started working here.» Danny saw how much the young woman wanted to give a teasing remark to that one. «And no, she did not leave because of me. Her _husband_ got a promotion and a new job offer in _Miami_.» Danny grinned at her so that she should understand that he was not offended or anything.

«If you say so.» Aiden replied grinning big.

«And Ray retired last week. So we have been a little swamped the last week. Not today tough. Today have been very quiet.» Danny finished his explanation.

Danny and Aiden hit it of immediately. They bantered and laughed like siblings during the entire tour of the labs, and more than once they had been asked if they were related. The tour had ended in the break room where they were currently exchanging barbs over coffee and sandwiches.

«Danny Messer and Aiden Burn?» A voice from the doorway asked.

«Yeah?» Danny answered and assessed the new arrival. He was tall with dark hair and blue eyes. Plain cloths and the gun and badge told him that this man was an detective.

«Hi. I am Detective Don Flack. Detective Taylor told me that I could probably find you here. I've got a case and you are both been assigned to it.»

«What have you got?» Danny asked as he and Aiden gathered their stuff and followed the fellow Detective out the door while Flack quickly filled them in on the details of the case.

«You're new?» Danny commented after they had taken their seats in the car.

Flack looked at him a little surprised before answering. «My first case on homicide, yeah. How did you know?» Aiden also looked surprised at Danny wanting to hear his answer.

«You called Mac Detective Taylor. Only higher ups with a stick in their ass does that and you don't look like that to me. And you are not a civilian so that must mean that you are new on the team.» Danny explained to them his reasoning and both Aiden and Flack had to laugh a little.

«Since this is your first day here I'll give you both an advice. Never Sir Mac. Whatever you do, never do that. That is one sure way to get closer to his bad side.» Danny grinned to them. «Or an even better advice; Never Sir a Marine that isn't an officer! They get cranky.»

«Talking from experience there Messer?» Aiden teased, but Danny just smiled to her. Mac and Stella were the only people that knew that he had been in the military and Danny wanted it to stay that way. Not that it was a big secret or something, he just didn't want to advertise that he was a former Army grunt or let someone find out that he was a former unit member.

When she didn't manage to get a reaction out of Danny Aiden turned to the other man. «So Flack, what did you do before homicide?»

«I was on Narco for a while. Before that there were the usual street patrol. And you?»

«The Academy.» Aiden grimaced. 

«A real newbie!» Danny grinned.

«Oh shut up! What about you Danny? What did you do before you landed this job six months ago?»

«Nothing much.» Danny answered. «Street patrol. Before that I tried the music business and sports. And then it was that one time I impersonated a teacher. That was one fun day. For both me and the kids.» Both Flack and Aiden stared at him. «Gotcha! Relax, I never impersonated a teacher.» Danny managed to get out between laughing fits. Aiden and Flack stared at him a few second more before both of them also started laughing.

«You got me there for a minute Messer.» Flack grinned when he had sobered up.

«Danny.»

«Huh?» The homicide detective asked a little confused.

«The name is Danny. Nobody calls me Messer.»

«Okay. What kind of sport do you like Danny?» Flack asked. Both men heard Aiden groan in the back seat, but that only made their grins grow bigger. 

«What is it with men and sport?» They heard her mutter, but they decided to let it pass for now. That was a discussion they could have another time.

 


End file.
